Sonic in his later years
by Adammw
Summary: Sonic and pals in a retirement home
1. Sonic

Sonic in his later years

**Written in the POV of Shadow, one of the two who would logically no have aged by this point**

**I do not own Sonic, Shadow, or any other character in this fanfic SEGA owns most of them, not the very minor ones like a nurse.**

**Chapter 1 Sonic**

_Well, I've matured a bit, so here I am. I've decided to pay a visit to my old 'friends' I guess. I mean they are old and on edge and I still don't age due to my creation in a lab all that time ago, but no time for flashbacks it is time to look to the future._

A nurse greeted me at the door to the retirement home.

"Hey mind if I see Sonic first, I want to know the condition of my old friend." I had meaning behind every word. She led me to Sonic's room where I sat down next to his bed and awaited for him to wake up.

"Who are yooo?" Sonic was old and very drowsy I could forgive his poor grammar.

"It's me, Shadow. We saved the world together." I was being very calm

"Nope not a clue." He had no clue who I was.

I looked on a clipboard outside his room.

Loss of long term memory due to repeated head injuries as a child or teenager

Unable to move lower half of body due to rapid mussel degeneration in legs possibly from stress as a youth

Also suffers from PTSD when he does remember his past

I had know some of them would suffer from memory loss, but why him?

I took out a photo I brought with me just in case, it was of the day we teamed up and we were all in it, me, Tails, Knuckles, Tikal, Sonic, Blaze, Rouge, everyone but Jet because who the hell likes him.

I shook Sonic because he had fallen asleep on me, and I did not want to wait for him to wake up again.

"Oh hello, are you one of my doctors I can never remember anything about my past or my present." Sonic laughed at his joke, then gave me a blank stare.

"Here you go my old friend, I brought this so we could remember when we were young." I handed Sonic the photo. He stared at it and looked at me, then back to the photo.

"Man Shadow, you haven't aged a damn day." Sonic's memory was back, but for how long?

"Yeah, you know, I try." We shared a laugh, the Blue Blur was back.

"Hey, I know I'm stuck like this, but can you tell Ames that we'll always be friends, no matter what." His grin was hiding remorse.

"Don't worry Sonic, I'll send a photo your way so you'll never forget again." I smiled and patted his back.

"Who the hell are you? Get the FUCK outta my room before I spindash your ass!" Sonic had forgotten me again.

"I am Shadow. S-H-A-D-O-W do you understand old man?" I was being as calm as I could.

"I understand Shadow was my age so why aren't you my age, 'Shadow'!" He'd finally snapped.

I poked my head out the room "SEDATIVE STAT!"

As the nurses ran I thought to myself _I guess I'll visit Amy next._

**You can't wait for Chapter 2: Amy, can you?**

**Oh and check out my other work The Epic of Sonic **

**It is rated M for lemons though **

**I hope you liked chapter one**


	2. Amy

**I don't own Sonic, Shadow, Amy, blah blah blah...**

CHAPTER 2: Amy

I left Sonic to the nurses, but I asked one of them where I could find Amy.

"Passed out on the floor near her room, 118; if you're lucky." she sounded pessimistic.

I began to walk down the hall towards room 118 and began to smell rum and smoke. I knew that it had to be Amy. I sighed when I saw her unconscious near room 112, I guess she was trying to go back to her room after a night of drinking.

"Hey, hey Amy. Hey are you alright?" I nudged her gently in an attempt to wake her up.

"Godzdamnif obviouslily I'ze not friggin fine I'ze gots a hangsover*" Amy slurred quiet a lot, but for her to be in this bad of a shape.

"Amy how much did you drink last night?" I needed to be delicate with her at this stage.

"Wellz ifen Ies wus to hasserd a guess I'de say 'bout a few pintz or mores.**" wow she must still be smashed.

"Amy it's okay Sonic remembers you now, you can go see him." I had hoped this would make her feel better.

"Wateffuk do I need him fors anywayz hes nefer liked me anz whi shouldz hes, I means looks at me now***" well she is starting to pull herself together.

"C'mon ya drunkard, lets get you to your room and pour you some coffee." I began to reach for her but she smacked my hand away.

"HELP! SOMEONE! RAPE! RAPE!" Amy was yelling as loud as she could.

"Amy it's okay, I'm not Silver. Remember, he was tried and convicted of 5 counts of sexual assault, 3 counts of robbery, 13 counts of arson, 27 counts of extortion, 12 counts of manslaughter, and 1 count of kidnapping" I patted her shoulder to reassure her, but we both knew no prison could hold Silver.

"Hey nurse, I think she's having a flashback!" I knew the look, Amy was in shock, she was remembering what Silver did to her and the world.

* * *

><p>Que the unnecessary Flashback<p>

"DAMN YOU SILVER! Why, why, why are you doing this you BASTARD?" I'm not sure why Silver would ever do anything so evil.

"I'm doing this so as to abide by the facts in history. You see in a history book I read I came across an image of me, blurred but I knew it was me beneath it, it said ' the most powerful terrorist of the generation.' I knew then I had to go back an commit the crimes I did to maintain balance in the timeline." Silver had lost it.

"SILVER HOW ABOUT WE SETTLE THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Sonic was still in fair condition back then. Once he shouted at Silver, he sprinted up the outside of a collapsing building then jumped off and punched at Silvers face.

"Hahahahahahahaha you really think you can defeat me Sonic?" Silver easily dodged Sonic's attack and blasted him with his telekinetic powers.

Before I could react Silver pinned me down with his powers and while I was fighting that he came down to finish me off, but when he landed a very powerful Piko Piko hammer knocked him out.

"That's for the last two nights asshole."Amy, she did have a thing for making an entrance.

I got up and decided to get Sonic in on this. "Hey Sonic! Wake up! Silver molested Amy twice!" I saw Sonic glow black in rage then I remember nothing.

* * *

><p>Amy had been sedated by the staff during the unnecessary flashback, well she'll be out until I don't know when; I might as well go see Knuckles.<p>

**-Who's ready for chapter 3 Knux-**

**Oh and **

*Gods damn it obviously I'm not freaking fine I've got a hangover

**Well if I were to hazard a guess I'd say about a few pints or more

*** What the fuck do I need him for anyway? He never liked me and why should he, I mean look at me now.


End file.
